Miraculous: The Musical
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: A collection of musical parody one-shots (pop/rock, show music, Disney, etc.) from the world of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. Slight AUs are possible, various genres.
1. Can't Stop Singing--Teen Beach Movie

**I do not own any of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Or Teen Beach Movie.**

 **I already have a collection of musical parodies for HTTYD. After ignoring it for awhile, I posted a song just before the year ended. I still have songs aside for it, but I'm not sure when I'll come back to them again.** **And for awhile, I've had ideas of doing the same with Miraculous. So I decided to make a new collection for them.**

 **I don't know just how many I'll post here, but I've got a few in the works already. But to start it all off, I'd like to post my first 3 today.**

 **Posted: 1/10/18**

* * *

Hawkmoth's latest akuma has to be the strangest one yet.

A college student, who just wrote a musical with original songs, written and composed by that very student, had their dream smashed when the school's theater society refused to stage their show. Feeling this heartbroken young person's sorrow, Hawkmoth saw an opportunity, and knocked.

Now, Labybug and Chat Noir have an akuma that has been turning people into singers and performers all day. Not that anyone was brainwashed and turned into characters they weren't. They were themselves, but they did things and mostly spoke as performers. And if they weren't speaking like performers, they were singing like them.

The crime fighting duo ran into a group of civilians who informed them of where the akumatized person was headed next, but they did so only being able to speak in Shakespeare.

On their way, they hear many other people singing entire songs about things for normal conversation. 'Where did I leave my phone?', 'I want to go get some ice cream', 'How was your day?', 'I can't dance', 'Hello, my name is Peter.' The list went on. And of course, no musical number would be complete without some dancing. So while people sang, they were also forced to dance in a choreographed manner to match their song. Their songs did end, however, and they went back to talking normally. But just like in any musical, not long later, another one started and they couldn't help it but sing and dance again.

And that's how life would be for the citizens of Paris; an endless musical of uncontrollable, random songs and choreographed dance numbers. And a few people who weren't much for singing would be speaking Shakespearean none stop. Unless Ladybug and Chat Noir pulled the curtains on this akuma and ended the show.

The people speaking Shakespeare were right, because they found the akuma by their school, turning their classmates into drama performers and chorus lines. When the akuma tried to make a run for it on a bridge over the Seine, they managed to blast both superheroes with a beam of light from the script book they carried; most likely the akumatized object.

After the blinding light had faded, Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around, but Hawkmoth's new goffer was gone.

"Crap," Chat Noir said under his breath, not seeing the akuma anywhere on the bridge anymore.

While he did that, Ladybug was looking down at herself, trying to see if there was anything wrong with her. But she didn't feel anything. "You okay?" she finally asked her partner.

"Yeah, why?"

"We just got hit by the akuma's power, shouldn't we be feeling something?" she said, not getting why Chat Noir wasn't more concerned about what that blast could have done to them.

Chat Noir took a moment to focus on himself and if he felt anything off. He didn't. "Well, we're not talking in Shakespeare, so that's a good sign," he joked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes before looking around to see if the akuma left any clues as to where they might have gone. And there on the ground was what looked like a little ball. "Wait, what's this?" she wondered as she walked over to the ball and picked it up. After turning it over in her hands, she saw one side of it had what looked like a speaker.

And that is when she realized what it was. The akuma had been leaving these behind all day with the people who were forced to be singers for their musical. After all, singers needed musical accompaniment.

Panicked, the spotted heroine was about to throw the ball off the bridge and into the Seine, but as she reeled her arm back, the speaker-ball flew from her hand, straight up into the air. She and her feline companion looked up and watched as it just hovered there above them. And before either of them could exchange anymore words, music blasted from the speaker; a gentle ukulele.

 **Ladybug:**

 _What's going on?_

(Ladybug held a hand to the base of her throat. Chat looked as her, surprised to hear her singing. She was pretty good.)

 _This can't be happening_

 _Don't tell me it's a song._

"It's a song," Chat nodded his head, not entirely displeased by their situation.

 **Ladybug:**

 _This wasn't how I planned it._

 _Can't you see that this has gone too far?_

(Ladybug can't control her arm as it flings upwards, gesturing out. As soon as she did it, she used her other hand to push it back down.)

 _Please, just pause the DVR._

 _Someone, won't you make it stop?_

(Ladybug's hips started to move on their own to the beat. Shaking herself to stop her hips, she walked away, her hands holding her head.)

 _I'm losin' my mind._

 **Chat Noir:** _I don't see a problem_ (Chat casually followed after her)

 **Ladybug:**

 _Everything I say, it rhymes!_

 _Here comes another line…_

(Chat gently puts his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her freaking out, but almost immediately, his hands trailed down to her hands. Their hands together, the heroes find themselves moving their arms to the beat.)

 **Chat Noir:** _Just relax yourself and dance with me_

(Next they find their legs moving in a simple two step dance.)

 **Ladybug:**

 _What's this choreography?_

 _Someone, won't you make it stop?_

(Chat spins her out, but he still holds onto her left hand with his right as they continue stepping ever so gracefully with each other.)

 **Both:**

 _Oh, I can't stop singing!_

 _Make it stop! Make it stop!_

 _Am I real or just a prop?_

(Chat lets go of Ladybug's hand and does a back flip while she does a few ballerina spin until she backs up all the way to the edge of the bridge.)

 _Oh, I can't stop singing_

 _So let's just talk._

(Ladybug hops up to sit on the ledge of the bridge. Chat immediately follows after her and sits beside her on the ledge.)

 **Ladybug:**

 _Talk, talk._

 _It's just a song_

 _An inefficient way to move everything along_

 _I'm done!_ (Ladybug forces her hands over her mouth, muffling her next singing line.)

(Chat just grins, thinking she was being silly.)

 **Chat Noir:** _Don't hind it, you have a lovely voice_

 **Ladybug:**

(Ladybug just looked at him.)

 _Well it's not like that I have a choice_

 _Someone, won't you make it, make it stop?_

(Ladybug jumped to her feet, standing on the ledge where she was just sitting on.

"Don't make it stop!" Chat fines himself saying, actually enjoying himself a bit, as he stand up on the ground of the bridge, looking up at his lady. Chat takes Ladybug's hand again as she dances in some side steps on the ledge and he steps with her; every step perfect and their eyes never leaving each other's.

 **Both:**

 _Oh, I can't stop singing!_

 _Make it stop! Make it stop!_

 _Am I real or just a prop?_

(Chat reaches up to take Ladybug's waist with both his hand as she places both of her hands on his shoulders. Chat lefts her and spins her a few times.)

 _Oh, I can't stop singing_

 _So let's just talk._

(Chat gently places her back on the ground with him. They both drop their hands and just look at each other.)

 **Chat:** _Talk_

 **Ladybug:** _Talk_

 **Chat:** _Talk_

 **Ladybug:** _Talk_

 **Chat:** _Talk_

 **Ladybug:** _Talk_

 **Both:** _Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk!_

 **Ladybug:** _We're trapped inside a musical revue_

(Ladybug tries to step away, but Chat takes her by the hand and pulls her back to him; his hand in the middle of her back and one of her hands ends up on his chest.)

 **Chat Noir:**

 _At least I'm here with you_

 _I don't want to make it stop_

(And just like that, the two jump themselves away and start dancing again, alternating between dancing together and doing their own dances; mostly consisting of tap dancing.)

 **Both:**

 _Oh, I can't stop singing!_

 _Make it stop! Make it stop!_

 _Am I real or just a prop?_

 _Oh, I can't stop singing…_

 _Does it stop? Does it stop?_

 _Is it ever gonna stop?_

 _Oh!_

 _I_ _can't stop singing_

 _So let's just…_

"Talk!" Ladybug shouted the last word. The music had ceased from the tiny speaker above them, but it was still floating there for them. Both no long felt the uncontrollable urge to dance anymore and the following words that came out of their mouths weren't sung.

Now that the song was over, they knew they now had a window to get going and find the akuma before in happened again. So the two superheroes left the bridge in a hurry, but the speaker following after them, ready to provide music for their next number.

* * *

 **This song just felt funny and appropriate to start this off.**

 **Note: All songs/chapters are their own and do not continue with a certain plot (Unless I state otherwise).**


	2. When My Life Begins--Tangled

**I don't own Miraculous, or Tangled.**

 **I saw a little comic (on YouTube I think) about Chat singing this song and I really thought it was clever and belonged in this. It was fun to write too.**

 **This is just the reprises version of when Rapunzel actually leaves her tower. Just this was enough.**

 **Posted: 1/10/18**

* * *

Looking out his giant open window, silver ring in the palm of his hand, Adrien Agreste was torn.

The young model had just found and opened this little jewelry box he had never seen before, just sitting on his bedroom coffee table, and a blazing green light came out until it faded into the shape of a small, floating, talking, black cat-like creature.

With this ring and this little creature called a kwami, he could transform into a powerful being. A being who could do good, save people, and be free. All of which sounded great to him.

This was his chance for a little taste of freedom.

Still looking out the window with a longing gaze, he starts to sing.

 **Adrien:**

 _Look at the world – so close and I'm halfway to it._

 _Look at it all – so big – do I even dare?_

(Adrien closed his eyes for a moment, imagining himself out and about passed what he could see from just his window, without a leash.)

 _Look at me – there at last! – I just have to do it._

(Adrien opens his eyes again, turning his head around, looking around his room.)

 _Should I…?_ (Adrien hesitated for a second, wondering if this was a mistake. The small black cat kwami, who called himself Plagg, zipped into his line of sight right then. Adrien stared at the creature for a moment before looking back down to the ring in his hand. Adrien shook his head. He knew this wasn't a mistake.) _No. Here I go…_

Adrien slipped the ring on his right ring-finger before clinching his hand into a fist.

"Plagg, Claws out!" he yelled confidently. The small kwami was sucked into his ring. Moments later, Adrien stood there in his bedroom, clad in black leather, with claws, cat ears, and a tail. Also, after looking at himself in a mirror, he noticed his green eyes were still green, but looked more cat-like, and they were framed by a black mask. Not only that, he could see that his usual svelte frame had grown more muscular under the black leather.

Yup. This was awesome alright.

Crouched on his open window sill, Adrien hesitated again. But after looking at his ring again, now black and with a glowing green paw print on the top, he remembered this was a good thing. A chance for freedom. With this ring, in this mask, he didn't have to be Adrien Agreste anymore. He could be whoever he wanted, do whatever he wanted.

He was… Chat Noir.

And Chat Noir wanted to jump out of this window and get as far away from this room as his new powers could get him.

So that was what he did.

Chat leaped from the window and landed, rather clumsily, on the roof across from his window. He had been looking at the little rooftop garden on the roof of the building just outside his window for so long, and now he was standing in it. Surrounded by ferns, shrubs, herbs, vegetables, and flowers. So many flowers.

Adrien, now Chat Noir, stood there, turning 180 degrees, looking at every beautiful thing. A smile blooming on his face

Gently with his new cat claws, Chat Noir ran his fingers along a shrub sculpted to look like a cat. Next to that was a table covered in cupped flowers. Chat breathed in deep with his nose, taking in the beautiful scents.

 **Chat Noir:**

 _Just smell the flowers! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be._

(Just then, a gentle breeze passed by, lightly blowing his wild blonde hair.)

 _Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me._

(Chat walks forward a few steps and bumps into what appears to be a bird bath. Smiling a bit wider, Chat looks at his reflection, liking his new look more and more.)

 _For like the first time ever,_ (Chat scoops some water from the bath in his hands and flings it straight up in the air, hearing some birds chirping nearby.) _I'm completely free!_

(Chat's gaze drifts to past that roof garden, to the other rooftops neighboring the one he was on.)

 _I could go running,_

(His eyes glued to that space in the distance, Chat started to run off that roof, jumping to the next one with ease. Then the next, and the next.)

 _And racing,_

 _And dancing,_

 _And chasing,_

 _And leaping,_

 _And bounding,_

 _Hair flying,_

 _Heart pounding,_

 _And splashing,_

 _And reeling,_

 _And finally feeling,_

(Chat finally stops on the roof of a building with a wide street in front of it. He stands on the edge and looks up at the clear blue sky.)

 _Now's when my life begins!_

Not wanting to try and jump the wider gap to the next building, the new superhero decided to try his new weapon; a baton that could extend as long as he wanted. After taking it off his lower back, he held it on the edge of the building and extended it to the next building across the street. When the other end finally reached, Chat placed the baton down and started walking across it like a balance beam.

He found himself doing this with ease. But when he made it about halfway across, he was knocked off by a mysterious, beautiful young woman flying down toward him in a tight red and black spotted body suit.

This day just kept getting better for him.

* * *

 **I thought this fit well with the first time Adrien transforms and meets Ladybug in the origin special.**


	3. Steal the Show--Monster High

**I do not own any of Miraculous, or Monster High.**

 **The dolls and everything came out just as I was growing out of dolls (If they had come out when I was a bit younger, I'd have gotten them all. (So my doll days mostly consisted of Bratz.) But I enjoyed the movies; especially Monster High: Boo York! Boo York! The Musical.**

 **This is my favorite song from the movie and I thought it fit well with all the 'cat' talk.**

 **Posted: 1/10/18**

* * *

This was an outraged. This guy, Theo, had been pretending to be Chat Noir for a whole day.

First, he had trapped the real Chat Noir in a closet in some old warehouse/his art studio after luring him there. Then, to make sure he couldn't escape, he tricked him to use his cataclysm before locking him in. When his transformation wore off, Plagg tried flying through the door to unlock and open it from the outside, but the lock needed a key, which Theo had taken with him when he left, wearing a costume identical to Chat's, a blonde wig with cat ears, and a head mic that made his voice sound just like Chat; his talking voice and singing voice.

It was a lame disguise, but Ladybug didn't seem to notice when they got together to patrol later that day. Throughout the patrol however, she could tell something wasn't right. This Chat that was with her didn't act like the Chat she knew. Definitely not her Chaton.

When their patrol brought them to the Eifel Tower, a crowd of people spotted them and started cheering them on. 'Chat' was basking in the attention and praise big time, more so then she usually saw her Chat do.

Feed up, Ladybug left the grounds but continued watching from a distance as 'Chat' entertained the people of Paris by the Eifel Tower.

Ladybug was just about to leave, not being able to take seeing her partner like this anymore, when out of nowhere, Chat (the real Chat Noir) shows up on the rooftop she was on.

Ladybug was confused at first, but then Chat explained what happened to him. Luckily, he remembered to bring cheese with him in his civilian clothes so Plagg could recharge and transform him again. After that, he didn't even need cataclysm to break down the door.

Ladybug was outraged. But not as outraged as Chat was when he heard what was going on at the Eifel Tower. And now that he was looking at it, he was even more so.

"I am gonna use that guy as a scratching post!" Chat growled as he watched his Copycat prance among the crowd of people at the Eifel Tower like some pompous ass. The angered feline superhero moved to get down there, but his lady had a better idea.

"Down kitty," she said calmly, grabbing his arm to stop him. "We are gonna teach that guy a lesson, don't worry," she reassured him. Chat calmed down a bit. He really wanted to make this guy pay. And so did his partner. "I just think there's a better way to do it." Chat looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "A more _fun_ way," she added with a devious smile.

Chat smiled too, loving where this was going. And as his lady explained what the plan was, his smile became just as devious as hers.

* * *

Underneath the Eifel Tower, Theo aka Copycat, was reveling in the love of the people cheering on 'Chat Noir.'

There was a stage set up for performances, so Theo decided to give Paris a real show. He couldn't do flips and tricks like the real Chat Noir, but with his head mic, he sounded just like him. Theo couldn't sing for the life of him. Chat on the other hand, sang like a man-angel. So with the head mic, he could sing for the people with Chat's amazing singing voice.

Music blaring from the speakers, Theo jumped onto the stage and started to sing.

 **Theo/Copycat:**

 _Clear the way, center stage, hit the spot light_

(Spot light comes on center stage where he stands)

 _Looking bold, sounding fierce, this is my night._

 _Watch me go, the stage feels so right!_

 _Stage fright!_

 _So put a star on my dressing room door_

 _Stand up, scream my name, beg for an encore._

 _It's my first verse versus everyone_

 _And I won!_

 _Get ready for a standing ovation, buy a ticket and off we go_

 _I'm your favorite Paris sensation, listen up_

' _Cause I came to steal the show,_

 _Watch me steal the show!_

(The crowd cheered and Theo grinned like a jerk, but he turned his head at hearing a new voice coming into the show. Another light was directed up to a beam of the tower facing the left side of the stage, and standing there was Ladybug.)

 **Ladybug:**

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

(Theo was intrigued at first, thinking Ladybug had come to sing a duet with him. She definitely had the voice for it. He adored Ladybug. The main reason he did all this was so he could get closer to the beautiful superheroine. He thought it was a dream come true, until she used her yo-yo to swoop down to the stage and cried out…)

 _Scat cat!_

(Theo backed up, not so glad anymore.)

 _Get off stage, hit the bricks, this is not right_

 _You're a fake so I'm here to pick a cat fight!_

(Ladybug sprang forward, trying to grab at his wig and mic, but Theo ran off and started climbing a latter on the stage that lead to a higher level of the stage. The crowd was confused at first, seeing Ladybug going after her partner, but hearing her use the word 'fake' had them muttering to either other.)

 _Let it go, don't you know on stage you're a fright_

 _Stage fright!_

(Ladybug throws her yo-yo again and pulls herself up to the second level after Theo.)

 _You say you're Chat Noir? More like Chat No-way_

 _If they could really hear you, they'd all run away_

(Theo is startled by Ladybug popping up in front of him on the second stage level.)

 _Your real voice is a caterwaul_ (Ladybug sticks her fingers in her ears)

 _No curtain call._

 _This is identity impersonation, get a ticket and off you go_

(Ladybug turns to the audience, letting Theo sneak back down to the main stage level.)

 _I'm Paris's big sensation, listen up_

' _Cause I came to save the show_

 _Watch me save the show!_

(Ladybug directed her gaze back down to Theo who was looking pretty nervous.)

 _A mic of another voice and a stolen name_

 _You try to fool these folks, and that's pretty lame_

 _Let it go, don't you know the stage is not your right_

 _See the light_

(Ladybug looks up at the light shining on her.)

 _I know these bright lights can blind so easily_

 _The spot light has to be earned._ _You gotta be ready_

(Using her yo-yo, Ladybug swung down, snatching the wig, along with the head mic, off of Theo's head. On her way swinging back up to the second stage level, she tossed the wig and mic to stage left.)

 _You're a phony. You're not my Kitty_

 _Take a catwalk!_

(On stage left, the real Chat Noir steps out and catches the wig and mic in his claws.)

 **Chat Noir:**

 _Nice try kitty cat, with the voice jack_

(Chat drops the wig and mic on the ground before stepping on it, crushing the mic.)

 _I got friends looking out, she's got my back_

(Chat looks up to Ladybug, giving her his signature Chat-grin and two finger salute.)

 _Now you know stealing the show is a crime unless you do it right_

 _Alright!_

 _You can try and imitate me Copycat_

(Chat starts walking up to Theo. Theo tries to stand his ground but still looks nervous.)

 _But who I am is made of more than that._

 _You can't bite my style_

 _Let's face it_

 _You're just catnip._ (Chat says this right in his face.)

(Satisfied, Chat uses his baton to elevate himself up to stand by Ladybug on the second stage level. He smiles at his lady, she smiles back, before facing the audience.)

 _Get ready for a standing ovation, here's your ticket and off we go_

 _We're Paris's true sensations, listen up_

' _Cause I came to steal the show_

 _Watch me steal the show!_

The crowd erupted in applause for their performance while Theo just stood frozen on stage in a panic. Cutting his losses, the copycat then tried making a break for it off stage right, but his path was blocked by a few police officers. He turned and tried to run to the opposite side, but there were more, ready to make an arrest.

Back up on the second stage level, Ladybug and Chat Noir waved to the crowd, smiling proudly. Ladybug was very glad to see Chat was accepting the attention with grace and humility, unlike Theo.

That was her Chaton.

Ladybug grabbed Chat's hand. Chat looked at her confused for a second before she raised their joined hands above their heads. Chat smiled as the crowd cheered louder, then he and his lady took a bow.

* * *

 **Chat Noir sang the part originally sung by the ghoul Catty Noir, so I thought that was funny.**

 **I'll come back to this eventually (don't know when) but I really enjoy this.**

 **I also have a new story out; Miraculous/Frozen crossover. Feel free to give that a read as well.**


	4. Poor Unfortunate Souls--Little Mermaid

**I do not own any of Miraculous or the Little Mermaid.**

 **I'm back! I know it's been a while since I started this, but I've been busy. So many papers and projects for school.**

 **Every great villain needs a great villain song, and I think this villain song fits so nicely with our dear old Hawkmoth. Plus, as Disney villain songs go, this is 1 of my most favorites.**

 ***Note:* I wrote this so when Hawkmoth's akuma possesses I person's object, it's like they are (or at least their minds, they are) transported to his layer. So it's like they're actually there with him when he is convincing them to say yes.**

 **I picked Rose, aka Princess Fragrance, for this because it felt closest to Ariel in the original movie. Her, a princess (sort of), trying to get a prince.**

 **Posted: 4/02/18**

* * *

One moment, young Rose was sitting on a bench by the Seine, rewriting her letter to her beloved Prince Ali, tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks, and then the next, she was standing in a dark dome-like room with one big round window right behind her. Hundreds of white butterflies fluttered freely everywhere. Her school bag and the letter were not with her, only her perfume bottle was held firm in her hands. The only thing different about it was that it was pitch black in color.

A bit frightened, Rose looked all around until her eyes fell on a tall, dark figure with a mask and cane, standing on the other side of the room. She could make out a smile on the man's face as he began to walk towards her.

In the back of her head, Rose knew she should be wary of his man, but she was somehow drawn in by his kind smile and the caring look in his eyes.

Her eyes stayed on his as he calmly made his way over to her. When he got close enough, he gently took one of her hands. While her other still held her perfume bottle, Hawkmoth held her other as he knelt down on one knee.

Kneeling before her, Hawkmoth looked up at her with his charming eyes. "Your Majesty," he said to her kindly before placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

Rose just watched, confused and uncertain, but somewhat flattered at the same time, as he released her hand and stood back up.

"So, my dear princess," Hawkmoth started to say, pacing the floor in front of her. "you want to be with this young man. This prince fellow."

"More than anything in the world, sir," Rose said desperately, clasping her perfume bottle even tighter.

Her answer made the darkly dressed man smile even more. "Well my dear, I believe I have the solution to your heart's desire," Hawkmoth turned his back to her, mindlessly inspecting the head of his cane. "I can give you the power to get you what you want yourself," he said casually.

Rose's eye widened hopefully. "Can you really do that?"

Hawkmoth's smile only grew as he started to turn back to the young lady in his layer. "My dear sweet child, that's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate Parisians, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Rose continued to watch, transfixed, as the dark but charismatic man backed away from her, but kept his eyes on her as he began to sing.

 **Hawkmoth:**

 _You might have heard I'm somewhat of a nasty_

 _A villain, they might have called me, but it's not true._

 _In fact standing here with me, I think you'll come to see_

 _What a kind and gentle man I can be for you_

(Hawkmoth walked back up to Rose, gesturing his cane head close to her face. Rose stayed planted where she was by the window, but leaned her head back a bit, away from the cane.)

 _True, yes…_

 _And I fortunately have a bit of magic_

 _It's from a little gift I have long possessed_

(Hawkmoth took a few steps away from her again, touching a finger to the butterfly brooch at his throat for a second. Standing in the center of the room, Hawkmoth held his palm up to let two butterflies land gracefully on it.)

 _And dear lady, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf_

 _Of the miserable, the longing, and depressed…_ "pathetic," he whispered the last word behind his hand before going back to singing loud and clear to his latest guest.

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _In pain, in need._

(With a wave of his cane over the two butterflies, one turned into a miniature image of her best friend Juleka and the other into a miniature image of her other friend Nathaniel, both looking so sad. Hawkmoth took his hands away from the illusions. Rose walked closer so her face was only a foot or two from the images of her classmates.)

 _This one longing to be noticed_ (He said gesturing to the Juleka image) _,_ _that one wants to get the girl_ (He said gesturing to Nathaniel) _,_

 _And do I help them?_ (Snapping fingers on both his hands, Juleka turned into her akuma persona, Reflecta, looking happy as a school girl. And Nathaniel became the Evillustrator, looking overjoyed and confident.) _Yes, indeed._

(An additional miniature image appeared, this one of her friend Marinette. Evillustrator, using the sketch board on his arm, drew a magnificent portrait of Marinette, which materialized as he drew it. Seeing the portrait, the Marinette image swooned before rushing into the arms of the Evillustrator image. The Reflecta image simply twirled happily as more miniature image copies of herself appeared around her, all looking at her with praise.)

 _Those poor unfortunate souls_

 _So sad, so true._

 _I hear their sorrowed cries, so I send my butterflies_

(Another butterfly lands on Hawkmoth's finger. Hawkmoth looks at it 'tenderly' for a moment.)

 _And I help them! Yes I do._

(Hawkmoth carelessly flicks his finger, causing the butterfly to flutter away. Hawkmoth leaned a bit closer to his illusions, looking a bit more 'remorseful.')

 _Now it's happened times before_

 _I wasn't given the price I asked for_

 _And I'm afraid I had to take away their new roles._

(Another wave of his cane head over the little illusions, and the Reflecta image turned back into Juleka. The surrounding copy images of her all looked shocked and turned away from her in disgust before disappearing, leaving the image of Juleka hugging herself and with tears rolling down her cheeks, looking sadder and more lonely than before. At the same time, the miniature image of the Evillustrator turned back into Nathaniel and his portrait of Marinette disappeared. At this, the image of Marinette pulled away from Nathaniel, crossed her arms and turned away from him with a "humph." The image of Nathaniel hanged his head in despair.)

(Rose looked at them, saddened by their misfortune, until Hawkmoth once again waved his cane over the miniature illusions again, this time, they all disappeared.)

 _Yes I've had the odd complaint_

 _But on the whole I've been a saint,_

(Hawkmoth walks up past Rose, looking up into the light shining through his large window before crossing his chest.)

 _To those poor unfortunate souls._

Moving on with his scheme, Hawkmoth swung back around, standing before Rose. He looked at her before focusing on the object in her hands.

"So, my butterfly fazed with your perfume bottle there?" he observed, pointing to the dark, glowing object still held firm by Rose. "Yes, that could certainly work well." After gently tapping the perfume bottle with the head of his cane, a small glowing purple puff of miasma came out. Rose stared at the blob as it floated there, between her and Hawkmoth. "And you wish to use your power to get your prince to love you," the villain droned on as he, with moving gestures of his other hand, started to give the miasma a shape.

It was another small image of a person. A female, wearing all black with pink lining along her puffy shoulder sleeves and puffy shorts. Black leggings went all the way down to her feet, ending at pink high-heels, and long black sleeves covered down both her arms and gloved over her hands. The skin on her face was a witchy green, her lips and eyes were a bright pink, and a black mask, with a fancy swirl curling down her left cheek, surrounded her eyes. Her hair was up in a bun, also a bright and pretty pink. The top of the bun had a long tail trailing from the top, down to her knees, with what looked like a perfume squeezer at the end. The last thing to appear was a little perfume bottle that looked more in the form of a gun.

Rose looked at the image in fascination. Her eyes wide and her smile bright. Was that supposed to be her? "What do you think of this?" Hawkmoth said, walking around the image, standing closer to his guest. "Princess Fragrance." The name had a nice ring to it.

"Oh, I love it," Rose confessed. Not just the costume, but the name. She would be a _princess_.

"So, have we got a deal?"

Rose's smile faltered. She knew what dealing with this man might entail. Could she really? "I-I don't know," she said, turning away from Hawkmoth and the image. "If I do this, won't Ladybug and Chat Noir come after me? I don't know if I can fight them." Rose was always such a kind and gentle person. She wasn't violent. How could she fight anyone? Let alone a team of superheroes.

"But you won't have to, dear," Hawkmoth told her as he followed after her. After placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Rose looked up to him again and continued to listen. "You'll be a princess. And with your perfume, you'll be able to make anyone adore you and serve you, and you can send them to fight for you." Rose looked down again, thinking over what she could do with that power. "Oh, and that reminds me. I have yet to mention the subject of payment. You can't get something like this for nothing, you know," Hawkmoth said, giving her shoulder a pat before starting to lead her back to the center of the room.

"But I don't-" Rose started to say, until Hawkmoth put a finger to her mouth, stopping her next words so he could continue.

"I'm not asking for much, just little somethings. You'll be able to obtain them for me with these powers, no problem. You see, what I what is…" Hawkmoth turned Rose to look right at him, one hand on her shoulder, the other holding his cane head right under her chin, making her look right at him. "Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses," he said grimly.

"But Ladybug and Chat Noir are superheroes. They're-" Rose tried to speak again but Hawkmoth once again cut her off.

"Don't you want your prince? Your one true love?" Hawkmoth told her. This made Rose stop and rethink. She did want Prince Ali. He was so wonderful and she just wanted them to be together. And then there was Chloe. That awful brat said a girl like her would never have a chance with a prince. Then she destroyed her letter to him. Thinking about that again made her sadness turn more bitter. She also wanted revenge. Hawkmoth felt her already negative emotions escalate and smiled. She just needed a little more push. "Do not underestimate yourself my dear." Hawkmoth stepped away from her, walking around the image of her (future)akumatized self as he started to sing again.

 **Hawkmoth:**

 _This prince of yours will surely come to adore you_

 _He'll like a princess who can take what she wants most._

(A second small image appeared by the one of Princess Fragrance, this one looked like Prince Ali. The two images came to life; the Prince Ali image bowing to Princess Fragrance, taking her hand and kissing it. Another small image of a person joined them. This one looked like Chloe. The Princess Fragrance image quickly aimed her perfume gun at the bratty girl and fired her perfume. At the pink cloud settled, Chloe dropped down her knees and bowed to her and the prince.)

 _But if you want those powers to stay, you know the price you've got to pay_

 _And dear, the cat, bug, and you are really not that close._

(Two more small images appeared before her; one of Ladybug and the other of Chat Noir, both looking ready to fight. Rose continued to watch as the Princess Fragrance image blasted her perfume gun at them as well. Just like with the image of Chloe, both images of the superheroes knelt down before the image of Princess Fragrance, then proceeded to remove their miraculouses and hand them to her.)

 _Come on, taking their jewels from them won't make you a criminal_

 _With royalty, what's one small transgress?_

 _And does it not matter more of that you have your one true love?_

 _A princess deserves what she wants and nothing less!_

(The Prince Ali image embraced the Princess Fragrance image before swiftly swooping her down into a romantic dip. Rose watched all of this with great interest and excitement. And a bit of envy. She wanted that to be her. She wanted all of this now. She wanted to be Princess Fragrance.)

(While Rose admired the scene, Hawkmoth came up behind her, placing his hands of her shoulders.)

 _Come on you poor unfortunate soul_

 _I need your answer. Yes or no?_

 _I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day_

(With another wave of his cane at the images before them, the images of Chloe, Ladybug, and Chat Noir disappeared, leaving only the images of Prince Ali and Princess Fragrance, still in romantic embrace.)

 _So let's go then, on with the show._

(And just like that, Hawkmoth plunged his cane into the center of the illusions, making them disappear as well. Rose became sad again at the loss of the images.)

 _You poor unfortunate soul_

 _It's sad, but true._

(Hawkmoth waked away from Rose again and stood right in front of her, in the center of the room.)

 _If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll_

 _Just say that you'll do it and I'll help you take control._

Rose looked down at the perfume bottle still in her hands, thinking hard. Hawkmoth was pleased, knowing she was almost totally convinced. "Hear that Nooroo, I've got her now," he said in his head, knowing his kwami was listening.

 _The master's on a roll._

 _This poor unfortunate soul!_

Hawkmoth stood there, both hands resting at the top of his cane out in front of him as he looked down at Rose. Her head was still down casted on her perfume bottle. "Well?" he asked her.

Slowly, Rose raised her head back up, looked Hawkmoth right in the eyes. Giving him a small smile, she then wordlessly gave a slight nod of her head.

Hawkmoth grinned himself as he watched the miasma creep up from the perfume bottle and spread along Rose's body. When it faded, Rose stood in the same attire as the image of Princess Fragrance that Hawkmoth designed for her. And she was no longer in his doom, butterfly filled layer, but back where she was before. On the bench by the Seine.

"I'm coming, my prince!"


	5. The Friend You Need-My Little Pony Movie

**I do not own Miraculous or any of the My Little Pony fandom.**

 **When I listened to this song, I immediately thought of Chat Noir (not that he is a shady con-cat who would sell Marinette to a circus). No, he would safely bring her home.**

 ***Note- the word _ami_ is French for friend. (Literally translated from Spanish to French, _amigo_ - _ami_ ).***

 **Posted: 9/15/18**

* * *

Marinette didn't mind making deliveries. Her parents were busy in the bakery and she was always happy to lend a hand. They didn't need orders delivered that often. Most of the time, their customers came to the Boulangerie Patisserie to pick their orders up themselves. But if something came up and they couldn't make it, the Dupain-Chengs usually had no issue bringing them their goods.

This time, however, Marinette wished she had said no.

It was late in the day, the baker's daughter had just come home from school for the day, when a customer called and said they couldn't make it to the bakery to pick up their cake. Their residence was almost half-way across the city. She walked so far and took several trains before finally making it there. As much as she wanted to transform into Ladybug to get there faster, she feared trying to carry the delicate cake box while also jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Plus, what if someone saw her? It would look pretty suspicious if anyone saw Ladybug delivering a cake from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

After she got the cake to them, however, she would then transform to get home. And she wanted to hurry because by the time she completed her delivery, it was just after sunset.

Marinette being on the streets alone at night wasn't particularly safe for her. Ladybug however, was used to it.

As Marinette walked down the dark and ominous street, she looked around for an alley to duck into so she could transform. There weren't too many people out on the streets with her, but there were some at least. Plus, it was better if she transformed somewhere better hidden, just in case someone was watching her.

And someone was indeed watching her, very carefully.

From up on a nearby rooftop, a darkly dressed figure with bright green, feline eyes sat perched on the edge of the building, looking down at the familiar girl. His head tilted, wondering what she was doing out all by herself this late.

Adrien had felt cooped up in his house all afternoon, so he left to go stretch his legs as Chat Noir. Maybe lend a helping paw to some unexpected Parisian in need. And it looked like he would be able to do just that.

Marinette was awesome and could definitely take care of herself just fine, but Chat still couldn't help but worry for her safety with her being out by herself and it getting so late so fast. He knew how far away her house was from their current location, so that meant she would be walking in the dark for who-knows-how-long. And with all that time, some shady low-life could cross her path and do her harm.

Marinette was his friend. Well… Adrien's friend, but he was no stranger to her as Chat Noir either.

Never the less, he couldn't let her walk home all by herself at night without some sort of companionship and/or protection.

What she needed was a friend. And Chat Noir could protect her and get her home safely, and in good time.

Smiling to himself, Chat jumped from the building and landed just behind Marinette, who was just about to walk down a shadowy alley.

"Evening Princess," he said in his charming, Chat Noir voice. Spooked by the unexpected presence behind her, Marinette jumped with a start before turning around, seeing the apologetic face of her flirtatious partner. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Chat Noir?" Marinette was not expecting to see Chat Noir that night. Especially out of costume. But because she was out of costume, she had to act like a civilian around him, not his partner. "Um… hi. What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sound casual and a little star-struck.

"I'm just patrolling. Looking to see if anybody needs help. You know, routine superhero stuff," he explained coolly. "The real question is, what are you doing out here at this hour?" Chat reached his arm up to lean his forearm on the corner of the alley entrance.

"Oh, I was just making a delivery for my parent's bakery," Marinette told him before slowly taking a step back. To Marinette, there was nothing wrong with being in Chat's company, in or out of suit, but she just wanted to transform herself and get home quickly. And to do that, she needed to be alone. "I'm on my way home now though, so…" Marinette turned herself around slowly, starting to step down the alley. But as quickly as she faced the rest of the alley, Chat was suddenly right in front of her again.

"Hold up. You shouldn't be out this late all by yourself," he said. "As a trustworthy superhero of Paris and concerned friend…" Chat said before placing a hand to his chest and giving the bluenette girl before him a deep bow. "please let me escort you home."

While Marinette was grateful for the offer, and she hated to admit it; a bit flattered too, it really wasn't necessary. She of course could see why Chat felt the need to 'assist' her, but it wasn't like she could just tell him she could safely get herself home by using a magic yo-yo.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," she tried to reassure him. "I can take care of myself."

Chat smiled with a slight nod of his head. He fully expected her to say something like that. "I'm sure you can," he agreed. Marinette, taking that as her 'all clear' to go off on her own, started to walk around the feline, but stopped when he stuck his arm out, laying his hand flat on the wall, blocking her path again. "But…still-"

 **Chat:**

 _This town is not so safe at night for young ladies all alone_

 _There are lots of twists and corners that could lead to the unknown._

(Chat gestured to the dark alley that continued behind him before gently slinging his arm around Marinette's shoulder and turned her away from the alley.)

 _Let me guide your way, and I'll be sure to help you through_

(Marinette looked back at the alley as Chat guided her back to the lit street, disappointed she lost her lonely place to transform.)

 _You could really use a friend out here, and luckily for you…_

Chat stepped away from Marinette, walking further down the street backwards as she just stood there.

 _I'm the friend that you need, when you're lost and don't know what to do_

 _I'm your pal, your ami, useful and resourceful, too_

 _And my help, you'll concede, is a plus, guaranteed_

 _You can call and I'll come running, I'll follow your lead_

(Chat ran back to Marinette's side, gesturing to the street before her with an extra exquisite bow. Marinette just looked at him with her arms crossed until he raised his head up just enough to look at her, gesturing ever so slightly with his eyes to the street in front of them.

Marinette let out a sigh, knowing that there was no way she was going to get Chat off her back until he got her home safely. Uncrossing her arms, Marinette reluctantly started walking down the street.)

 _Cuz I'm the friend you need!_

Chat followed along side Marinette as they walked down the street, passing by an older gentleman with a cane walking the other way. Above their heads was a woman out on her small balcony.

" _He's a friend_ ," the gentleman said as he passed them by, tipping his hat respectfully.

" _Quite a friend_ ," the woman said down to them.

 **Both:** _He's a friend, indeed._

Chat walked with Marinette until they reached the end of the street. Just as they reached it, however, the traffic lights turned green and many cars started passing the intersection.

Marinette, who hadn't been paying attention, was stopped by Chat from walking into traffic.

 **Chat:**

 _You need a bud to spot the danger, a pal to stop the creep_

 _A chum, and not a stranger, to assist_

(When the traffic stopped, Chat calmly lead Marinette across the road.)

 _You need a cat who is cunning that can help you take the leap_

(There was a puddle at the end of the cross-walk, so Chat gracefully jumped over it first before offering Marinette a hand. Marinette rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway. She leapt over the puddle and landed back onto the sidewalk, with the additional helpful pull of Chat's hand.)

 _A friend who knows what's lying in the mist._

(Marinette stumbled a bit after being pulled to the sidewalk, until she stopped at the mouth of a particularly dark and misty alley. Chat was behind her again a second later, his hands securely on her shoulders.)

 _Don't fear these darkened alleys._

 _They're scary, yes, I know_

(Marinette gave an involuntary shriek when a rat ran by her foot. Chat quickly grabbed her by her waist and gently lifted her up to stand on a crate in the alley.)

 _Which is why you could use a friend to protect you wherever you go._

 _And such a lovely princess,_ (Chat gingerly took Marinette's hands and looked up at her charmingly. Marinette felt a slight blush on her cheeks as she awkwardly turned her eyes down.) _left out alone to run amuck_

(Chat jumped up onto the crate with her. When he was beside her, Chat wrapped his arm around her waist while taking out his baton. Holding it vertically, Chat extended it, propelling himself and Marinette upwards.)

 _But now, your fate is changing. Now you are in luck_

(When they got to the rooftop, Chat took his baton and laid in down, connecting the roof they were on to the next one several yards away. Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat's neck as he lifted her up bridle-style to walk across his baton like a tightrope.)

 _Cuz I'm the friend that you need, when you're lost and don't know what to do_

 _I'm your pal, your ami, lookin' out for a friend like you_

(When they reached the next rooftop, Chat let Marinette's legs go for a second to retrieve his baton and secured it to his lower back. After that was done, Chat once again lifted Marinette up full bridle-style and started running and hopping from one rooftop to the next.)

 _And my help, you'll concede, is a plus, guaranteed_

 _Just call and I'll come running. Can we say it's agreed…?_

Chat stopped when they reached the end of another roof. Marinette looked down and saw her house right there in front of them. She turned her head back to Chat, who was already looking at her with a friendly smile. So naturally, she smiled back.

 _That I'm the friend you need!_

Chat jumped from the roof and gracefully landed on the street in front of the bakery. As they approached the door on the side of the building, the two young adults saw Marinette's parents were already at the door, waiting anxiously for their daughter's safe return home.

" _He's a friend_ ," Tom said happily as he stood behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders.

" _Quite a friend_ ," Sabine agreed, her hands clasped tightly together by her chin as she watched Chat Noir walk with her daughter toward them.

When Marinette got to her door, she stopped and turned back around to look at Chat, who just stood there, his hands respectfully behind his back and a sweet grin on his face, his eyes never leaving hers. Almost like he was waiting for her to say something.

Marinette of course could have gotten herself home no problem if she had been allowed to transform, but still, having Chat Noir bring her home wasn't so bad.

After all, as Ladybug, she knew better than anyone how Chat could be a pretty great friend.

 **Marinette:** _He's a friend, indeed!_

Hearing her agree that he was not just a friend but _her_ friend, Chat's smile grew.

After giving Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng respectful nods, Chat stepped up closer to Marinette, took her hand, and leaned down to kiss her knuckle. When he let go, Marinette, the slight blush back on her cheeks, watched as Chat ran back to the other side of the road, jumped up the building and disappeared over the rooftops, into the night.

Marinette smiled to herself as she followed her parents back inside.

Yeah, Chat was a much-needed friend. One she wanted to have around whether she was Ladybug or Marinette.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that when it's been so long. I like writing these when my mind thinks music along with writing.**

 **More good songs to come. Here and in my HTTYD parody series. (In the future, but not sure when exactly).**


	6. Fearless--Girl vs Monster

**I don't own Miraculous or anything from Girl vs. Monster.**

 **I've only watched the Disney Channel movie Girl vs. Monster once or twice, but I've listened to this song from it enough times to love it. And after watching the Miraculous episode Sandboy, I thought it would fit in so well.**

 **Plus, it finally gave me a good setting and song for Ladybug/Marinette to sing as a solo.**

 **I've been bouncing ideas for Halloween-themed fanfiction stories for Miraculous around in my head for weeks, but I haven't loved any of them enough to write them. So if I wasn't going to write a whole story (even just a short one-shot) for Miraculous, I could at least upload a new Halloween-themed parody here.**

 ***Spoilers for the season 2 episode Sandboy.* Watch it first before u read this if u haven't yet. It's the creepiest episode so far so now is the ideal time to watch it anyway.**

 **Posted: 10/14/18**

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir were in trouble.

After getting hit with Sandboy's sand, their worst nightmares had come to life.

There they stood on the street in front of Notre Dame, back to back. Chat Noir facing his worst fear, which was apparently her welding a giant, scary blade and attacking him, constantly yelling about her hatred of him. And her without her powers, Sandboy floated above them, waiting for the best moment to swoop down and take their miraculouses.

Ladybug was terrified.

Adrien confessing his undying love for Chloe had been a reoccurring nightmare of hers for a while and it made her wake up annoyed and freaked out. This nightmare however, made her wake up screaming at their worst.

She'd be Ladybug, fighting some evil alongside Chat Noir and she would suddenly become completely powerless, just when Chat or some citizen needed her the most.

She couldn't move, her yoyo wouldn't work right, she'd stumble pathetically, or she'd miss something. Sometimes it was her hand or yoyo just missing grabbing onto something while airborne, so when she missed it, she fell. Sometimes her hand or yoyo just missed grabbing onto someone else while they were airborne and she had to sit there helplessly and watch them fall.

Whose were all bad, but the worst was having to watch someone she loved fall or get hurt; one of her parents, her grandma, Alya… Adrien.

And then sometimes it was Chat. When it was him, she felt horrible seeing him get hurt, but it also meant she had failed as not only a hero, but as a partner. His partner.

This time however, she was not dreaming. She couldn't just wake up in her bed as Marinette, Tikki patting her cheek, telling her it was just a bad dream. She was really standing there, completely powerless while up against an akuma, and Chat Noir was being forced to fight a formidable foe and she couldn't even help him. And all the other people of Paris who were being attacked by their worst fears, she couldn't help them either.

" _The Sandboy just checked in, now nightmares can begin_ ," she heard Sandboy sing menacingly as he floated on his pillow above her. He looked very pleased and ready to attack. With her powerless and Chat occupied, they were sitting ducks.

This was her worst nightmare. She and Chat would lose their miraculouses and it would be all her fault because she was powerless.

Because she was weak.

Because she was afraid.

And that was when it hit her.

She wasn't powerless because she was weak. Sandboy was making her weak because that was what she was afraid of.

She was powerless _because_ she was afraid.

Ladybug looked around at the connecting streets. People were running everywhere, running from there worst nightmares. Dinosaurs, giant spiders, jaguars, alligators, evil trash cans. They were everywhere, chasing the person who was afraid of them. And it was because they were afraid that these things were brought to life.

All these people were afraid just like her.

She then looked back at Chat Noir fighting her evil, nightmare doppelganger. He wore a brave face as he fought back but she could still see the fear in his eyes and posture. He never attacked her. He just blocked her attacks and defended himself, or he retreated by jumping out of the way.

His fear was of her not only hating him, but of having to fight her. He was afraid of hurting her too, just as she was. Whether they meant to or not.

He was afraid too, just like her.

Dreaming or not, these were all just bad dreams. True, they now had a physical form, but they weren't actually real. They were just Sandboy's sand before it could read their fears and make themselves real. Take away the fear, and they would just be sand again.

It was just a theory, but it was worth a try.

If she could get passed her fear, she could get her powers back and defeat Sandboy.

If she was going to pull this off, she would have to use the best method she knew of in calming herself when she was scared. Channeling all her reserved courage, Ladybug took a deep breath…

 **Ladybug:**

 _You used to make my heart pound_

 _Just the thought of you_

 _You used to be a cold wind_

 _Always blowing through_

 _But I won't take it anymore_

 _That's not what I came here... for_

(Her voice was timid and slow at first, but finally getting those words out felt good. So good, she sung the next part with a bit more gusto.)

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back from the dead_

 _Gothcha runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't cha come around_

 _I'm fearless_

(Feeling her courage and confidence build inside her, she could also feel her strength returning.)

 _I'm fearless!_

She belted out the last line, feeling like her old self again. Ladybug took her yoyo from her hip and started spinning it. Sure enough, she spun it flawlessly in a circle, even tested herself further by doing a trick or two.

Ladybug laughed in elation. It had actually worked. She was back! And if it worked for her, it could work for everyone else.

"What!?" Sandboy exclaimed, not believing what he was seeing.

Ladybug turned away from Sandboy just in time to see Chat once again jump away from another attack from Evil Ladybug, landing only a few feet away from her.

"Stand still, you stupid cat!" the evil copy yelled in rage as she heaved her giant black and red blade up, pointing it at him. Chat stood his ground, holding his staff up in front of him, his face set almost like he was in pain. He hated having to fight his lady. And hearing her say those awful things to him must be painful for him as well.

"Chat Noir, look at me!" Ladybug yelled to her partner. Chat tuned his head to her, his eyes brightening a bit at seeing her. "I'm the real Ladybug, not her." She gestured to her evil counterpart on the other end of the street. Chat briefly glanced back to her before returning his gaze back to the real Ladybug. "I don't hate you, you know that. You're my best friend," she said honestly to him with a warm smile. Chat smiled back. "You don't have to be afraid of her."

Realization dawned on Chat's face as he stared at her. Slowly, Chat turned back to the Ladybug he had been defending himself from all night. She was walking slowly back to him, menacingly, the blade perched on her shoulder. A disgustingly, evil smirk on her face.

He'd been so foolish. That wasn't his lady. His lady would never say those things and attack him like this. His lady wasn't evil, his lady didn't despise him. She was just a manifestation of his own fears of Ladybug never loving him back like he loved her.

"You finally gonna fight back mangy cat?" the Evil Ladybug said as she stepped closer.

Chat just smirked back. "Why bother?" he said, lowering his staff. "I know the real Ladybug and you're not her." He pointed his staff at her teasingly. Evil Ladybug stopped in her tracks. "You're just a stupid dream." At his words, a puff of colorful sand blew from the center of the Evil Ladybug's body. She was still there, but it was clear Chat's refusal to give into his fear was weakening her.

Seeing that Chat now had a handle on his fears, Ladybug was glad, but then realized the rest of Paris could use a hand too. She could still see a lot of people running in the streets around them and hear their screams of terror.

She had to get her message about standing up to their fears out to them.

Looking around, she spotted a bus in the middle of the road and ran over to it. Jumping onto the roof, she started to sing again. Loud and proud.

 **Ladybug:**

 _Oo-woah, woah-o_

 _I'm fearless_

(Ladybug looked up, making eye contact with Sandboy.)

 _I got the upper hand now_

 _And you're losin' ground_

 _I'm ready now to fight back_

 _This is my rebound_

 _You see the gloves are comin' off_

 _Tell me when you've had enough_

 _Yeah_

(Sandboy shot more sand from his pillow at her, but Ladybug easily dodged it with a flip.)

 _Ready for a showdown_

 _And we're face-to-face_

 _I think I'll rearrange it_

 _Put you in your place_

 _Won't let you get the best of me_

 _Check it, you're afraid of me…_

(Ladybug stun around, dancing around the roof of the bus joyfully.)

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back, back from the dead_

 _Gothcha runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't you come around_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm fearless!_

Nearby Parisians heard the singing and started making their way over to its source, their fears still pursuing them.

 _I'm fearless_

Converging on the scene, the people of Paris approached the bus Ladybug sang on top of, taking in the words of her song.

 _You used to make my heart pound_

 _Just the thought of you_

 _But now you're in the background_

 _Whatcha gonna do?_

 _Sound off if you hear this_

(Ladybug looked down at the crowd of people encouragingly.)

 _We're feelin' fearless_

 _We're feelin' fearless!_

Feeling a new wave of courage, inspired by the heroine, the people looked back at their fears, their feet solid on the ground, shoulders squared, faces sit. They were still scared, but that didn't mean they couldn't stand up for themselves.

Just bad dreams, right?

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back, back from the dead_

(Mylene stared down the Horrificator as it towered over her, hissing, but Mylene didn't backdown. Muttering her happy song under her breath, she watched the monster shrink smaller and smaller until it disappeared in a puff of colorful sand.)

 _Gothcha runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

(The garbage man grabbed ahold of the lid of one of the living trash cans that had been chasing him and shoved a black bag full of trash in it before slamming it shut, a triumphant grin on his face. The can disappeared in a puff of colorful sand, along with the other bins.)

 _Don't you come around_

 _I'm fearless…_

Chat Noir closed in on the evil Ladybug. He walked calm and confidently toward her as she kept backing away cowardly from him.

Now that he wasn't afraid of her, she was afraid of him.

With a last-ditch effort snarl, she raised her blade to try and strike him again, but Chat managed to grab it from her, rip it from her hands and toss it away.

There she stopped. Chat stopped and just stared at her. "Sorry, milady, but I'm not afraid of you anymore," he declared. And just like that, her eyes widened as she dissolved into colorful sand and disappeared.

Proud of himself, Chat smiled with a solid nod. Then he remembered there was still an akuma to take care of. Looking around, he located the giant, black and red blade he had thrown away, ran over to it and grabbed it. Turning his eyes to the sky, he saw Sandboy hovering above the crowd, yelling in frustration that his nightmares were failing.

Seeing that the onesie wearing villain was distracted pleased the feline hero. Giant blade in his hands, he jumped up a nearby building to the roof and started running in the direction of the boy on the pillow, listening to his lady's song.

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back, back from the dead_

(Reaching the end of the building's roof, Chat leaped off and swung the blade, slicing into the bottom of the pillow, freeing the dark butterfly. Sandboy didn't even notice until he started plummeting to the ground.

Ladybug watched as Chat tossed the blade her way so he could catch the kid safely. Ladybug gracefully caught the blade in her hand, never missing a beat.)

 _Gothcha runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

(After placing the blade at her feet, Ladybug grabbed her yoyo to purify the akuma as Chat placed the kid safely on the sidewalk.)

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't you come back now_

 _I'm fearless_

(Ladybug released the white butterfly from her yoyo as Chat leapt onto the top of the bus next to her.)

 _I'm fearless!_

Ladybug picked the blade up again and tossed it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she cried. Swarms of Ladybugs flew through the skies of Paris, restoring everything back to normal.

Any damage was fixed, fears that hadn't been faced disappeared, including the horrifyingly wide-eyed copy of Adrien that was creeping down the street.

Sandboy turned back into his normal self. A little boy with spiky dark bluenette hair, wearing white and blue pajamas took his place.

The crowd cheered and started to disperse. Ladybug and Chat Noir hopped off the bus roof and walked over to the little boy.

"Well, what was that all about little friend?" Ladybug said sweetly as she knelt down in front of the little boy sitting on the ground.

"Oh Ladybug!" the boy exclaimed before throwing his arms around the spotted heroine's middle, burying his face in her abdomen. "I watched a movie on TV. I was kinda scary. Then I went to bed and I had a really bad nightmare. I woke up and there was a black butterfly in my room, and a weird man spoke right in my face," he explained, his voice still sounding very frightened.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped at hearing this. "Hawkmoth. He fed off the negative emotion from a nightmare," Ladybug said to Chat, who was standing to her left, looking down at her and the boy.

"Just when I thought he couldn't stoop any lower," Chat growled. Using people, turning them into akumas, and making them do his dirty work was bad enough, but using a child when they were in such a vulnerable state was an entirely new low.

The boy pulled away from Ladybug and looked up at them tearfully. "I'm so sorry," he boy said, giving a light sniffle. "I must have scared a lot of people." He couldn't remember exactly what he did, but he knew that if he was akumatized, he must have done something bad. And he did at least recall the weird butterfly man mentioning 'nightmares' to him before everything went fuzzy.

A warm smile on her face, Ladybug gently tilted the boy's chin up to look at her again. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault," she said reassuringly before whipping a tear from the corner of his eye away. "Sometimes we can't help it—getting scared. What's important is that when we do get scared, we remind ourselves that we don't have to be." The boy whipped his arm over his own eyes with another sniffle before smiling back at her.

Chat Noir watched, his heart melting as the boy yawned and Ladybug stood, scooping him up in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder, his eyes closed peacefully with his short arms wrapped around her neck.

His lady was so kind and nurturing. She would make a wonderful mother someday.

"Come on Kitty, let's get this little guy home and back to bed," she said, turning back to her feline partner. Chat smiled back and nodded. He wanted to see the boy safely home too.

After sleepily muttering his address to the two heroes, the boy dozed off in Ladybug's arms as she and Chat Noir ran to the boy's home. When they knocked on the door, it opened to two frantic parents. "Lucas!" they had shouted in relief, seeing their beloved son brought home safe, sound, and fast asleep. After handing the sleeping boy off to the father and many thank yous to the two heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir left.

Standing on the roof of Lucas's apartment building, the two heroes were about to part ways. Their miraculouses were close to running out of power, so it was time to say good night.

"Hey Chat," Ladybug said, making her feline companion turn back to her. She knew they had to get moving to make it back to their houses before their transformations wore off, but she wanted to ask him something that was bothering her. "You don't really think I'm as evil as your nightmare, do you?" she asked. He loved her, so she knew it hurt him every time she rejected his flirting. She assumed that was where his fear came from.

"Course I don't," Chat said to her without hesitation. Swiftly, he grabbed her hand. "You're the lady of my dreams," he said as he looked into her big bluebell eyes, a sweet smile graced his lips before pressing them to the back of her gloved hand.

Ladybug smiled back at him before gently taking her hand away. "Sweet dreams, Chat Noir," she said before flinging her yoyo and swung herself off into the night.

Chat watched her go until he could no longer see her. He could see her just fine with his night vision, but that didn't help when she got far enough away. "Sweet dreams, milady," he whispered to himself before turning and finally making his way home too.

With the night they've had, they could all use some sweet dreams. Adrien was hoping his would be about Ladybug and a cute little kid with his blonde hair and her beautiful bluebell eyes.

Yup, that was his most precious dream.

* * *

 **I originally didn't mean to extend the ending with them bringing the kid home and all, but I couldn't resist after rewatching the end of the actual episode and seeing the little boy hugging Ladybug. He's so cute! And I thought he deserved a name too. (He just looked like a 'Lucas' to me.) And I thought including Chat's feelings on it would be nice to include too.**

 **Hope u enjoyed this parody, and Happy Halloween!**


	7. Everybody Wants to be a Cat--Aristocats

**Hey everybody! I'm back!**

 **I still don't own anything of Miraculous or the Aristocats. This is just something fun I thought about while listening to this song and thinking about Chat Noir. I also drew inspiration from a rare version of this song I found on YouTube (Dimie Cat - Everybody Wants To Be A Cat). It's really good.**

 **Set in a jazz club in the 1920s...**

 **Posted: 4/09/19**

* * *

The city's biggest jazz club was packed with anxious night owls, ichin' to hear the sweet music of the two groups performing together in the evening show.

Behind the curtain, city famous pianist Adrien, or better known as Chat Noir as his stage name, sat at his piano bench as he waited for the performance to start. He wore a long pair of black trousers and matching dress shoes, a white dress shirt with black suspenders and a little black bow tie. A classy black jacket on his shoulders. Too make himself look more mysterious and cat-like, he also wore an extra-long black belt that wrapped around his waist and the extra length of it came down in the back like a tail, as well as a pair of black cat ears on his head. And lastly, he wore a black mask that made his deep emerald eyes pop.

On the other side of his piano, he watched the rest of his band set up with their instruments, getting themselves ready to play.

His best friend Nino was putting his sax together, Luka was tuning his guitar, Nathanial was sitting with his trombone while he talked with Max and Marc. Max sat in his stool, wrapped in his tuba, and Marc held the neck of his cello. Ivan was supposed to be sitting behind his drum set, but instead he was over off stage left, exchanging sweet words with one of the lady background singers that were joining them in the evening performance. Mylene was her name. She stood in a sparking green dress, clutching her tambourine in her hands as Ivan spoke to her, making her giggle. On the lounge beside her sat the other two back-up girls; Alya and Rose. Alya sat back in a silky orange dress, sipping a martini and Rose wore a glittery pink dress as she delicately spritzed some perfume onto her neck.

As Chat looked over at them, he wondered where their fearless leader was. All three girls were great singers but they were the back-up singers for their leading lady. _The_ leading lady for the night's performance.

She was also _his_ lady.

The pianist didn't need to wonder for long as he felt two delicate but firm hands on his shoulders. Chat smiled, feeling the familiar silky gloves along his jacket. He turned his head to look up at his lady.

Like him, she had a signature gimmick for when she performed. She wore an elegant scarlet gown with black spots—floor length with a slit up to her mid-thigh—black gloves that went almost all the way up her arms and red heels. Her silky bluenette hair she wore up in a single elegant bun, a little bit of hair loosely framing her face from the sides. Matching her dress, she also wore a red mask with black spots around her big blue eyes that shined like sapphires.

Marinette. Or as she was better known throughout the city for her astounding voice; Ladybug.

"You ready to rock the joint, groovy cat?" she said to him in her sweet, sultry voice that made his heart melt like butter.

"Only if you are, my lady," he said to her, taking one of her hands gently from his shoulder and kissed the top of it.

A smile on her deep red lips, Ladybug slowly slip her hands away before walking off the stage to go set herself and her girls up for the performance.

Chat watched her go with a love-sick sigh before hearing the audience go quiet and the lights start to dim on the other side of the curtain.

Showtime.

Signaling to the rest of the band, they all got into their ready positions. Ivan ran onto the stage and quickly got ready at his drum set, which also had a mic stand set up so he could sing. Luka and Marc also had mics set up by them, for they would also be singing later into their performance.

The club's host introduced them and the curtain went up, the audience clapping. The lights over the main stage lit up and a spot light shined on Chat as he sat at his piano. He smiled to the people sitting at small round tables as his boys started to play, and then so did he. And then he started to sing into the mic set up for him.

 **Chat Noir:**

 _Everybody wants to be a cat_

 _Because a cat's the only cat, who knows where it's at_

 _Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat_

' _Cause everything else is obsolete._

 _A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born every time he plays_

(Nathanial stood up from his chair for a moment to stand in the middle of the band, making a big show of sliding his trombone as he played. He was no square.)

 _But with a square in the act, you can set music back to the cave man days_

 _I've heard some corning birds who tried to sing_

 _Still a cat's the only cat, who knows how to swing._

 _Who wants to dig a long-haired gig or stuff like that?_

 _When everybody wants to be a cat._

(Chat pulled his head away from his mic, pausing in singing and just played his keys, and the other boys played along with him. As they played, Ladybug and her girls took positions on a smaller stage off behind Chat on stage right, each with their own mics on stands, except Ladybug, she had a special mic she could hold in her hand and carry around with her. A little further off their stage to the right was another friend of theirs, Juleka, wearing a long dark purple gown, seated on a stool, set up with a big beautiful harp. The lights over these lovely ladies stayed off for the time being. So they just stayed silent and listened for their ques, enjoying the smooth jazz music.)

 _A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born every time he plays_

 _But with a square in the act, you can set music back to the cave man days_

 _Yes, everybody wants to be a cat_

 _Because a cat's the only cat, who knows where it's at_

 _While playin' jazz, you always have a welcome mat_

' _Cause everybody digs a swinging cat._

(Chat and the young men all stopped playing as Juleka started strumming her harp, transitioning the song into a lighter, slower tone. The lights over the ladies' stages lit up. The spot light on Chat flicked over from him to Ladybug as she stood in front of her girls, holding her mic.)

 **Ladybug:**

 _If you want to turn me on_

 _Tap the keys, don't spare the tone_

 _And play a little soul into the tune_

(Ladybug slowly walked from the smaller stage and onto the main stage, her eyes looking at the audience. As soon as she was walking up the stairs to the main stage, however, her eyes were on Chat. Chat started playing again, slow and beautiful as he watched his lady come towards him.)

 _Let's take it to another key_

 _Modulate, and wait for me_

 _I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon_

(Keeping constant and loving eye contact with her cat, Ladybug stood on the other side of his piano as she sang. Luka, being the band member closest to the piano, help Ladybug up to sit on top of the piano. Ladybug lied down on the piano on her side, singing to her cat.)

 _The other cats will all commence_

 _Congregation' on the fence_

 _Underneath the alley's only light_

 _Where every note is out of sight…_

Juleka stopped playing her harp and Chat's band exploded on stage with fast jazz once again.

The three band members who had mics and didn't play a wind instrument started to sing into their mics, and Ladybug's girls sang with them, Mylene smacking her tambourine along to the beat.

Ladybug placed her mic down on the piano top while Chat stood up and quickly made his way around his instrument until he reached her. Ladybug sat up as Chat took ahold of her waist and lifted her off and back onto the stage floor, where they both commenced in a fast and energetic jive dance together as the band played.

 **Ladybug's girls (Alya, Rose, Mylene) / Chat's boys (Luka, Ivan, Marc):**

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 **Chat:** _Hallelujah!_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 **Ladybug:** _I'm tellin' you…_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 **Chat:** _Yeah!_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 **Ladybug:** _Groovy cat!_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

 **Chat:** _Hallelujah!_

 _Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

* * *

 **Don't worry guys, I've got plenty more songs to add here. Bye for now ;)**


End file.
